Undercover Love
by RockThisWorld
Summary: Beth going undercover makes Max have to prove his love to her- will everything turn out ok? For Krissie. Hope you like it. xxx
1. I love you too, Beth Carter

"Beth, you're needed in CID." Smithy poked his head round the door of the office Beth and Will were sitting at. Beth loved being "needed" in CID- action, thrill, responsibility and most of all, she got to see her gorgeous husband, Max. Ever since they got married 5 months ago, Beth was "needed" in CID more and more...Though of course Max denied the fact that it was because he wanted to see her.

"PC Carter! Morning!" Beth loved the way that Max pretended that Beth was just another uniform officer.

"Morning, DC Carter." Beth said with a slight smile in her voice.

"Beth. What do you know about the drug's trade?" Neil was straight in with it, no beating around the bush.

"Umm... A bit, though not much about anything major, just local junkies passing over money for their fix, Guv." Beth was embarrassed about her lack of knowledge on the big scale subject.

"Mmm. That's what I thought. Well, anyway, this man," Neil pointed to a picture of a thuggish looking man that was blu-tac-ed to the white board. "Dwaine Parker, is importing drugs from foreign countries, mostly Eastern Europe, then paying skint bar maids to hand them out to customers then give him the money. Though we don't know how he gets the drugs in. That's where you come in. We want you to pose as the type of bar maid he would "employ" and find out as much as you can. We're guessing there are several ways. This may take a while because he has a reputation for only letting people who he really trusts know how things work. You up for it?"

This sounded complicated to Beth but she just had to look at the pleading look on Max's face to know that if she didn't agree, then she would be in trouble- and she wanted to earn herself some brownie points.

"Yes, Guv."

"Well done. Get changed into plain clothes and come back here for us to wire you up and to give you more info."

*******************

"Max, I'm scared. What if he sees right through me?" Beth handed Max a glass of wine and joined him on the sofa.

"Then we'll pull you out. You mean too much to me to let anything happen. I wouldn't have suggested you to Neil for the job if I knew that you could easily get hurt."

"Easily?" Beth's eyes widened.

"Well, the job is never going to be 100% safe, especially undercover. Even patrolling the beat is never safe. Remember that officer who got shot on his first day? Billy?"

"Yeah...I guess you're right... I love you, Max Carter."

"I love you too, Beth Carter. You do realise that tonight will be our last night together for a while? Months maybe?!"

Beth giggled while Max lead her upstairs by the hand.


	2. I'm In

"So, you'll be serving just drinks right now, I might promote you to the restaurant if I'm happy with your progress. Here's your apron, just ask me if you have any questions and good luck!" The manager of the bar handed Beth an apron then walked away. She was now glad that she had done some bar work a few years back.

A few hours later, Beth was getting her first customers and some tips and she was pretty proud of her work. She'd done well on her first day, earning quite a bit of money and quite a bit of respect from the other bar maids. Beth's first week went good too but the "customer" that she hoped for never appeared.

"I'll have a pint, please." A familiar voice asked Beth. He turned around into the light, Max. She couldn't react though.

"Sure." She said with a smile. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the pint, spilling some beer on the floor.

"How are things going? Has he turned up yet?" Max whispered as he passed her the money.

"No, I would have texted you by now. I'm guessing you didn't turn up because you wanted to see how the case was going. You could have got that information easy, Max."

"Well..."

"Just drink your pint then scarper. Don't hang around. Please." Beth turned away and served the next customer.

* * *

"Pint of yer best." A gruff voice asked Beth.

"Sure." She recognised the face...It couldn't be, could it?

"Sorry, we've run out of glasses, I'll have to get some more." She ran out to the back and checked the picture shoved into her bag. It was him. TJ Parker.

"Sorry about that." She ran back into the bar and pulled the pint.

"Thanks. Meet me outside in 10." He grunted then walked off. Beth couldn't help smiling to herself.

HE WANTS TO TALK TO ME. HES JUST COME IN. SOUNDS GOOD. ILL TXT AGAIN LATER. X

Beth quickly texted Max with the news. She served a few more customers then asked one of the other girls to cover for her, saying that she needed a cigarette and a break.

* * *

"You came. Good."

"Umm....hi." Beth didn't know what to say.

"You want another job? Pretty easy and well paid." TJ cut straight to the chase.

"Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Had out drugs to my customers from the bar. They'll come in, tell you the code word then you give them the drugs, they give you the money, you get a quarter of the money then give me the rest. Sounds good?"

"Sure. So what's the code word?"

"It's more a phrase: "Do you know a guy called TJ?" then you'll reply, "Dunno who you're talking about" then a few minutes later you'll meet outside and do business."

"So I'm guessing you're called TJ?"

"Yeah, TJ Parker. And you?"

"Beth. Beth Green." She used her maiden name just in case.

"Great. I'll visit every week and give you the amount of drugs I think you'll need. Here's my number if you have any problems or need more drugs. Here's a small amount now. You should get one person tomorrow. Good luck." And he walked off leaving Beth with the drugs and his empty beer glass.

I'M IN. GOT SOME DRUGS, GETTING MY FIRST PERSON TOMORROW. GOT HIS NUMBER TOO, I'LL TEXT U IT. X

Beth walked back in with a bigger smile on her face and shoved the drugs in her bag.


End file.
